Ada Wong
Ada Wong is the pseudonym of an otherwise-unnamed red-clad, Asian-American of Chinese descent.. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by a rival company to participate in their activities against their primary rival, Umbrella, and later moved to another company. Biography Ada's past life before 2018 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where exactly she was born are also unknown. Although, it is believed that she is born somewhere in Shanghai, China in around 1994 and moved to the United States early in her life. Even her birth name is not believed to be real. By 2018, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons, fighting techniques and martial arts. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. Sometime during the same year, Ada was given another mission by her employers. Her new task was to enter Raccoon City, located in western Pennsylvania, and steal a sample of the Golgotha Virus. During her preparation for the espionage mission, she was looking for additional information from journalist Ben Bertolucci, who had come to the city to investigate the aftermath of the Mansion Incident. Viral Outbreak (2018) (These events are never mentioned in Resident Hero but instead unfold virtually the same as it does in RE2make video game.) As the t-Virus ravaged Raccoon City from September 22 onwards, Ada posed as an FBI agent and reached the Raccoon Police Station on Saturday, September 29 in order to meet with Bertolucci and get his information in person. During the same night, Ada happened to be in the parking garage of the police station and happened to see rookie policeman, Leon Kennedy, on the ground barely able to hold back an attacking zombie Doberman. Ada shoots the dog, saving Leon's life. She only introduces herself as "FBI" and begins to leave Leon and continue her own mission as she has no interest in the rookie officer. Leon asks who she is and what she's doing in Raccoon City but Ada doesn't answer and instead tells him to "stop asking questions and get the hell out here." However, Leon insists in following her and does so himself but she's already gone. Leon meets Bertolucci who is locked up in a cell, and tries to bribe Leon into letting him out by offering his parking garage key card in exchange for freedom. Leon is hesitant and refuses, stating that he need to speak to Chief Irons but Bertolucci was suddenly killed by the Tyrant, much to Leon's shock. Just after Bertolucci's death, Leon encounters Ada again, revealing that she knew who the former was. Leon attempts to introduce himself and ask more questions, but Ada walks away, telling him to get out of the station but not before only stating that her name was "Ada." Leon remains behind since he really does need a key card to open the garage gate but it's on Bertolucci's body, behind the locked cell. Leon needs to find a way to open it, since he and nobody else had the keys. As Leon was about to make it out of the garage, he was grabbed by the Tyrant and almost strangled to death but is saved by Ada, ramming the giant with a S.W.A.T. van. Ada bitterly tells Leon that it was twice that she had to save him. Leon reveals to have the key card and gives Ada the recording device he retrieved from Bertolucci. This is enough to peak Ada's interest and agrees to let him follow her. After walking the streets for a while, Leon and Ada eventually entered Gun Shop Kendo in which Ada has the keys and unlocks the doors. After investigating the messy store, Leon is suddenly held at gunpoint by Robert Kendo, who is the owner. Leon tries to calm Kendo down, but he refuses and keeps his gun on him. Leon then notices Kendo's daughter (who is infected) standing in another doorway and points it out but Kendo remains uptight and cocks his weapon. Ada steps in and points her weapon at Kendo and his daughter, saying that she needs to terminate the girl before she fully turns. However, Leon disagrees and is able to convince Ada to lower her weapon and leave them be. As Leon and Ada went through the back and continued to walk in the quiet streets, Ada explains Umbrella's true motives and her mission to bring down Dr. Annette Birkin, since she believes that she's responsible for the entire outbreak. They both eventually make it to one of the entrances of the city's sewers, with Ada saying that it's a way into the underground facility that will lead them to Annette. After a long walk through the pipelines, Leon sees a beast in the distance, alerting him and Ada. As they continued to walk through pathways and platforms, Leon jumps down into another pipeline, this time, waist deep in filthy sewerage water much to his extreme disgust. However, Ada remains on the top platform and is adamant that he's going the right way. Soon, a giant alligator emerges from the waters, several meters behind Leon. Ada sees this and finds another alternative and a much more favourable path. The alligator proves to be extremely strong and dangerous and Leon is forced to flee, running through the sewer waters. Leon is barely able to avoid getting eaten and the alligator soon bites on a gas pipe during the chase. In response, Leon uses the opportunity to shoot at the gas pipe, causing an explosion that instantly blasts the alligator's head to smithereens. Upon reaching the bottom, Leon looks up and is dismayed to see that Ada made it through an alternative, safe path. Leon hastily climbs up the ladder and resumes following Ada, who says that she is impressed that he made it in one piece. After talking an elevator deep down, they both found themselves in an underground facility and upon more exploring, they eventually run into Annette. Ada holds her at gunpoint, demanding the G-Virus but the latter defiantly refuses, burning evidence in front of her in the process. When Leon and Ada give chase, Annette reveals herself to be a hostile and armed, drawing a handgun and shooting at Ada. Leon jumps in front of Ada, taking one of the bullets for her. Leon is wounded on his left shoulder in which Ada bandages the wound and covers him with her jacket. As Leon rested against the wall, Ada resumes her objective of finding Annette. Ada continued to investigate the underground facility and found herself inside a furnace after seeing an ID Wristband. However, Annette catches Ada and closes the heavy reinforced door, locking her inside. Ada warns Annette that she's not the only one after the G-Virus research but Annette coldly states that "she won't die alone" before activating the furnace. As Annette left, Ada was able to escape by using her EMF Visualizer to disable the furnace and open the door. Ada resumes thoroughly searching the facility and makes it to the treatment pool room. However, she is suddenly caught by Annette, who was watching her from the observation room. Ada accuses Annette of killing her husband William so she could take credit for "G." Annette merely scoffs at this and proceeds to activate heavy machinery in an attempt to ram and knock Ada into the garbage disposal. However, Ada reacts on time and dodges by jumping and hanging on the railing. Unfortunately, the railing is damaged and gives away, leading to Ada falling into the garbage disposal. She survives since the fall is only a couple of metres but she gets a piece of shrapnel lodged in her thigh. Ada then realises that she needs Leon before she passes out from the pain of her injury. Leon recovers and eventually finds Ada, knocked out and injured inside a garbage disposal room but he needed to find a way in. Leon eventually manages to open the door to the garbage disposal room and saves Ada, also nursing and bandaging the wound on her thigh. Ada persists through her injury and the two make it out, taking one of the cable cars to the NEST lab. Thankfully, Ada has found a 'Level I Guest" ID wristband off of a dead body during her search for Annette, which grants them access to the cable car. On their way, Leon and Ada converse about Umbrella, and how the FBI will bring the company down. Ada urges Leon to be one to check out the lab when they arrive and secure a sample of the G-Virus. Leon is hesitant and inquisitive but Ada unexpectedly kisses him, reassuring him to go on and that she'll be fine. As the cable car finally arrives and stops, Ada gives Leon the ID wristband so he'll be able to access certain rooms on the lab. Upon arrival, Ada and Leon split in order to obtain the G-Virus sample. After another long while, the facility is starting to self destruct and Leon runs into Ada in the main shaft, who has already hacked the central elevator in order to bypass the 'Level IV Admin' access. Ada asks if Leon has the G-samples which he confirms but hesitates, telling her that he ran into Annette during his search and tells Ada that she's not FBI. In response, Ada pulls a gun on Leon and he does likewise to her. Leon says that he wanted to trust her but he didn't, angry to find that Ada had been using him like a pawn for her goals. Leon insists of taking her in but she still defiantly demands the samples. Leon then puts his weapon down and tells Ada to shoot him but he doesn't think that she can. Ada has a think about it and puts her weapon down. Suddenly, the bridge beneath Ada crumbles and Leon grabs her hand in an attempt to help her up. Unfortunately, Ada's grip slips and she seemingly falls to her death much to Leon's distress. Ada somehow survives the fall through unknown means (unbeknownst to Leon) and makes it out of the NEST lab after it self-destructs. It's possible that Ada hastily escaped Raccoon City before Superman II lifts the city and its landmass and throws it into space. Ada most likely witnessed this extraordinary feat from a distance but doesn't know what to make of it. Physical Appearance Ada Wong is a striking Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, appearing in her mid-twenties, sporting a sleek figure and graceful mannerisms. She fits the archetype of the stylish and beautiful assassin or "femme fatale." Ada has short black hair with long fringes and has brown eyes. When on her mission in Raccoon City, Ada wore a tan double breasted trench coat, one-piece red dress, black pantyhose and black high-heeled pumps. She also had a holster to hold her handgun and EMF visualiser as well as briefly wearing broad-rimmed sunglasses (despite being night time). After Leon had gotten hit in the shoulder by a bullet, she covered him with her trench coat leaving him to recover as she attempted to pursue Annette. Personality A key word to describe Ada would be duplicitous and no one really knows what side she is on. Ada is seemingly cold, blunt and somewhat condescending; especially to Leon at first. She also possesses a dry, sarcastic sense of humour and constantly retains a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. After saving Leon from certain death by the Tyrant, Ada bluntly tells him "that was twice" she had to save him (with the first time being Leon attacked by a zombie dog). Furthermore, she shares a very complex relationship with Leon. Although initially disinterested with the rookie cop, Leon later proved to be useful and she let him follow her. They eventually developed some sort of a romantic bond with him in Raccoon City and since then she has often gone out of her way to protect him, although she often uses him to help further her own goals. However, Ada is far from incapable of kindness or compassion as when Leon jumped in front of her to take a bullet fired from Annette, Ada bandaged his wound and covered him with her trench coat. Abilities/Skills Strength Level Ada possesses the normal strength for a woman of her age, height and build who engages in continuous exercises, due to her training as a spy. She is also proficient in armed and unarmed combat. Because of this, she is notably more athletic and fitter than average humans. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Survivors Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Spies